


actual cannibal shiina niki

by dead dove (ucchuu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (both direct and hinted at :)), Ass eating (literal), Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Torture, non-concensual cannibalism, sorry i couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucchuu/pseuds/dead%20dove
Summary: Mayoi wants to die. Niki is hungry. They share a common interest.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Kudos: 23





	actual cannibal shiina niki

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boy again. Don't even ask. Enjoy.

Niki was taking a stroll through the Ensemble Square building when he overheard something that caught his attention.

"It would've been better if I weren't alive" was said by none other than Alkaloid's Mayoi Ayase, the cute, weird boy whose delicious smell drove Niki mad.

Mayoi was leaning against a wall. It wasn't often you got to see him out in the public like this. He looked upset. Niki frowned and made his way towards him. 

"Mayo-chan? Everything okay?" 

"Ah, Shiina-san! Don't worry about me," Mayoi shrieked. "Is my disgusting self ruining your day? Is that why you came over? I'm sorry, I'll go-" Mayoi turned as if to flee.

"Not at all!" Niki grabbed his wrist before he could escape. "You just had me worried, saying stuff about wanting to die and all."

"But it's true!" Mayoi whined and looked away. His teary face was doing things to Niki. "I'm a waste of space and a freak and I deserve to rot in a ditch somewhere far away from people." 

"No you don't, you're just... different." 

Niki put his hand on Mayoi's shoulder. 

"Isn't there something that would make you happy? My treat." 

Mayoi laughed nervously.

"What would make me happy? If someone would just take mercy on me and finally ended my misery, slaughtered me," Mayoi made a pained expression. "I'd probably thank them. I'm too much of a coward to do it myself."

Suddenly, a lightbulb lit up in Niki's mind.

"You mean it, Mayo-chan?" 

"Y-yeah?" God, that stutter was delicious.

"Well... if you really want it. I can help you. Come with me," Niki grinned. 

He grabbed Mayoi by the hand and pulled him out of sight.

"W-wait, what are we doing?" 

"You'll see," Niki winked.

They drove the train, the silver-haired man not letting go of Mayoi's hand. After they got off, Niki kept dragging Mayoi along until they arrived at Niki's apartment. 

Niki dragged the purple-haired man inside and locked the door behind him.

"This is your last chance to back out, Mayo-chan. Do you still think you should die?" 

Mayoi hesitated. Sure he said it would be better if he weren't alive all the time, but that was different from actually killing himself. But then again, wasn't he glad at the idea of dying? Wouldn't it solve everything?

"Yeah..." Mayoi said quietly.

Niki grinned. 

"Well, in that case, let's get started."

Niki led Mayoi into a bedroom. 

"Stay there," he said and walked out of the room. 

Mayoi looked around. It was a nice bedroom. He heard Niki shuffling through something in another room, and then he came back.  
  
"This is the day you've been waiting for, Mayo-chan~"

Niki was now holding a plastic sheet and a rope in his hand. He was smiling, but his eyes were almost completely blank. He walked over to the bed and spread the sheet over the bed.

"Lie down, Mayo-chan~" 

Mayoi was still a bit hesitant but followed Niki's instructions. 

"What are you going to do to me?" 

"You'll see." 

Niki tied one end of the rope to the headboard. Then he tied Mayoi's arms to it. 

"Shiina-san... What are you preparing me for?" Mayoi frowned.

"Don't you want to die, Mayo-chan?" 

"...yes." 

Niki started tying Mayoi's feet down as well. 

"Then it won't matter what I do to you."

Niki stuffed a cloth into Mayoi's mouth and blotted it with a bit of tape. He quickly walked out of the room again and came back with a large knife.

"Let's begin." 

Niki started cutting Mayoi's shirt open, gently grazing the skin, but not drawing any blood just yet. He relished the shiver that went through Mayoi at the contact. He looked into the teary blue eyes and kissed the other boy's cheek. 

Still working on the shirt, he started licking and kissing Mayoi's neck. The other boy jerked in his restraints. It felt good...

Niki suddenly bit down on one spot of Mayoi's neck. Hard. Blood started flowing out. Niki lapped at it like a dog.

"Mmmm... tasty." 

Niki started sucking on the wound until the bleeding stopped. Then he bit down again, on a different spot. He continued this until he created a line of four holes in Mayoi's neck. He licked the blood that was flowing out. 

Surprisingly, it felt good for Mayoi too. Even though he was being tortured, it felt really, really good.

Shirt now in shreds, Niki pulled hard at it to tear it off Mayoi's body. Once he got a look at the other boy's chest and stomach, he started salivating. So much of delicious-looking lean meat. 

Niki planted his face right in Mayoi's belly and started licking. With the knife, he cut into Mayoi's belly and tore out a chunk of flesh. 

"Mmmm... delicious," he moaned. 

Niki swallowed the chunk of meat and looked back at Mayoi. 

"You're so delicious, Mayo-chan," he whispered against his ear. "Do you want a taste?"

Even as Mayoi shook his head with fear in his eyes, Niki cut another piece. He removed the gag from Mayoi's mouth and shoved the chunk of meat into his mouth. Mayoi tried to spit it out and shook his head harder but Niki kept his mouth closed with the palm of his hand and closed off his nose with the other.

"Now, now, Mayo-chan," pouted Niki. "Don't go wasting fine meat like this."

With his airflow being obstructed, Mayoi panicked and had no choice but to swallow the meat. He didn't want to, but his body wanted to survive and take a breath. His own flesh felt warm and slimy as it went down his throat. 

"I'm still hungry, Mayo-chan. You don't mind if I have a little more, do you?"

Niki stuffed the gag back into Mayoi's mouth and fixed it in place.

His hand caressed Mayoi's belly, then he cut off another hunk of meat, this time from Mayoi's chest. He shoved it into his own mouth and swallowed. He shivered from delight and licked his fingers clean.

"Mmmmm... so delicious." 

He kept cutting there and there and eating small pieces of Mayoi, as the other boy cried and writhed under him. After some more cutting, Niki lifted the knife from Mayoi's body and started playing with it. 

"I have an idea, Mayo-chan~"

He cut the boy's pants open and smirked.

Now fully naked Mayoi felt embarrassed tears flowing from his eyes. Niki could see his erection. He really was a freak to get hard from getting tortured. He was afraid Niki would cut at his dick, but that didn't make him go soft, quite the opposite.

But Niki wasn't interested in Mayoi's dick. It wouldn't taste that good unless cooked, anyway. He grabbed his ankles and pulled them apart. He squeezed Mayoi's ass. What a fine meal that was. He grabbed the knife tight and slowly cut through the skin of his asscheeks.

He kept cutting through the skin, through the fat, through the muscles, until finally... he hit bone. He started cutting lines into the meat next, slicing through muscles, veins, and tendons. It was like cutting through a steak, only much more fun. 

He scooped out a large chunk of flesh from the boy's ass and chewed on it. It was delicious. He kept chewing until the meat was properly pre-digested by his own enzyme, and he swallowed it.

With the knife, he cut through some more meat on Mayoi's thighs. Niki couldn't get over how tasty human flesh was, he couldn't believe he had deprived himself of this for so long. It was like eating a fine beef, but even better.

He took a bite out of one of Mayoi's arms. The boy was still conscious, but he couldn't move at all. He just laid there, as Niki took bite after bite of him. 

With each bite, Niki felt more powerful, more in control, and more happier and sated than ever. These delicious arms, these tasty legs, were all his. Mayoi would soon be no more, but his body would live on in Niki. What a powerful thing it was. Mayoi would probably end up offing himself eventually anyway, but that way, he could offer something to Niki and become his strength to live.

Niki stood up and looked at the damage he had done so far. Mayoi was in agony, barely hanging onto consciousness at this point. He was pale and tears weren't flowing from his eyes anymore. He was breathing heavily through his nose.

"Shh, it's all gonna be over soon," he said and kissed the boy on the lips. Well, over the tape, but it was the gesture that counted, right?

Realizing Mayoi didn't have much time left, he decided to take pity on the boy, grabbing his erection with a bloodied hand. 

He started pumping it, slowly and gently at first. Then faster and harder. 

"See, Mayo-chan? You're enjoying this. Look how hard you are."

It was true. His dick was harder than it had ever been before. He wanted to come so bad.

"Do you want to come?"

Mayoi nodded vigorously. Niki started stroking in a frantic way that bordered on painful.  
  
"Cum! Cum for me, Mayo-chan!"

Mayoi came. In that same exact moment, Niki slit his throat.

Mayoi's body convulsed violently as he came all over Niki's hand. Niki knelt beside the boy's head to watch him die. The convulsions slowly stopped. Mayoi's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Then, finally, he was still.

Niki stroked his cheek with his hand lovingly.

"Goodnight, Mayo-chan," he said, as he closed Mayoi's eyes with his fingertips. 

He stood and looked over his work. 

There was so much blood... but Niki first wanted to take care of the body. He carried Mayoi's corpse to the bathroom and put it into the bathtub to bled it to the end. He wanted to make sure the blood was drained from the corpse, and that it was clean. He left Mayoi to soak, as he went back to the bedroom to clean up.

He grabbed the garbage bag from the kitchen. He put all of Mayoi's clothes inside of it. He disposed of the bloodied plastic sheet and wiped off the blood that got onto other surfaces. He then took off all his own clothes and put them inside of the garbage bag as well. He tied the bag tightly and headed back towards the bathroom. 

He opened the drain. Once all of the water went down, he made sure Mayoi wasn't bleeding any more. Then, he got into the bathtub too. With a knife, he started dismembering Mayoi's corpse. He cut through the flesh, the fat, the muscles, joints and bones, and everything else that kept Mayoi's body together. 

He wanted to waste as little meat as he could, but he had to cut it in a way that wouldn't make it look obviously human. Once he was finished, he gathered the meat together. There were still some peculiar looking parts, but it was nothing that should easily be identified as human. 

Now, he had to decide what to do with it. He couldn't fit all of it into the fridge. He wanted to cook some already anyway, and he did have a deep freezer, so... 

He put all the parts he wanted to cook in the fridge. He put all the parts that should be frozen in the freezer. As for the skin, the hair, and the bones, he would deal with those later. He stuffed them all into the garbage bags he had used to dispose of Mayoi's clothes earlier. He tied them as tightly as he could and made sure that there wasn't anything sticking out, that the blood didn't leak through nothing. He put them on the side, for now.

Lastly, he filled the bathroom tub with water and detergent. He used a towel to mop up the floor and the walls, trying to get rid of every last bit of blood he could. Then he took a shower, got dressed in fresh clothes, and went to dispose of the garbage bags.

He left the apartment and walked down to the dumpsters outside. 

It was a nice night. The full moon was out and there were a lot of stars in the sky. 

Niki looked at the bags in his hands. He took a deep breath and then decided to just throw them in the dumpster. 

He was hungry again...

He got back into the apartment and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and smiled at the smell of human flesh that greeted his nostrils. He took a piece of Mayoi's leg and fried it with some seasoning. He ate it slowly, relishing in the flavor.

He felt great. That night, he slept like a baby without a care in the world.

He was woken up by a text message from Rinne. 

Rinne: sorry i was out drinking tonight

Niki: i figured that out for myself

Rinne: haha well you know how it is

Rinne: anyway im gonna be back around four

Rinne: bringing hiiro with me

Niki: that's ok ill make dinner :)

Rinne: looking forward to you cooking ;*

Niki: hehehehe

Niki put his phone down and yawned. He stretched, then got up. He had dinner to cook and he was thrilled at the thought of the delicious meal he was going to make. As he let himself get lost in preparations, he hoped Rinne and Hiiro would enjoy it.


End file.
